


A Little Distance Too Much

by kitncat



Series: Keithtober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1, Keithtober 2018, M/M, Not space like what I'm sure the prompt meant, Other, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: Based on the Keithtober 2018 Day 1 Prompt: SpaceYep, they are in space but that is not the space we are talking about!





	A Little Distance Too Much

When he'd said he needed to leave Voltron there had been a part of him silently hoping Shiro wouldn't let him go - that he'd finally remember what he seemed to have forgotten.

Laughs echoed in his head, gentle steadying hands taking his when he got worked up, a gentle insistence he would be okay, the only person who'd smile when he came into the room just because he was  _there._

The pain of it rocked him to his core to see all of it vanish from Shiro's eyes like it never happened - like Keith hadn't spent years of his life before Kerberos spending every possible moment by Shiro's side, wondering when he'd stopped thinking of the older as a brother, like Keith hadn't spent months writing and scrapping letters and different ways to tell Shiro, like that one brief moment when Shiro had given him the universe before it had all disappeared in a flash in the battle with Zarkon.

He had hoped, with time and distance, the pain that was like lightning striking him would ease at least some.  He didn't want it to disappear, because that would mean he'd let go of Shiro and moved on, but he'd hoped it would ease - with time and space.

It never had.  Here he was, on the back of a space whale with a wolf-creature that had become his best friend and his mother - the person he'd wanted so long to meet - and yet the space between himself and Shiro was what consumed his thoughts.

Space.  He ironically couldn't help thinking of that saying people always said,  _"Space makes it stronger_ _."_   That was a lie.  It was so much of a lie.

Keith Kogane had never been one to wish on shooting stars or believe in miracles or ever hope to be more then an orphan but Shiro...  Shiro had  _made_ him believe he could be more than what everyone saw.  And right now, if Keith Kogane could have just one wish or miracle - it would be to erase the space between him and Takashi Shirogane.

He didn't know what he'd say or do, but by the universe he would say or do  _something_.  He didn't know if he'd yell or cry or both or if he'd slap the older or if he'd just kiss him or if he'd do both.  All he knew is he didn't want this distance.  He wanted it to disappear.

 

Keith shifted again.  Hwo was he supposed to approach this topic?

_"So, um, Shiro, do you remember that time I left Voltron when your clone was playing you?  You do?  Great!  I'm really sorry for that by the way, and not realizing it wasn't you."_

Yeah no.  That was  _not_ what he was about to walk up to Shiro and say.

The space had been cleared but yet it still felt like there was a gaping chasm between them and Keith didn't know how to build a bridge to the other side.

Sighing, he turned away from where Shiro was talking and took a quick hoverbike ride into town - maybe lunch would help clear his mind.

Bad idea, he decided as soon as he arrived.  Almost everyone was in couples or family units and he stuck out like a sore thumb.  Despite that he still sat down to eat and then, to make matters worse, some song came on.

By the time he left, he was humming the song with the name and singer written on a small paper slip in his pocket.

Somehow, as he returned to the Garrison and headed for Shiro's quarters with a new determination, the distance between them seemed a lot more conquerable.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Keith heard is actually one of my favorite songs and seemed to fit this perfectly: Flares by The Script


End file.
